User talk:AlexKnightNZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:AlexKnightNZ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 02:07, February 7, 2013 Hello Hello from a fellow Castle user, I want to welcome you to say you should read the Community Messages on side and check out Known Sources of Plagiarism. Because we had some trouble here in past. Some of the current Castle contributors are cautious of new contributors especially if they coming to troll for badges. As me and admin Chraziit agree no new episode put up until ABC release a press release for that episode. As another reason is to avoid have reorder episode number or retitle name. Christy32 (talk) 02:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) episodes and more hey fellow contributor, i want to let you know for one user to another that there were talks awhile back about pages on episode. no page created until verified direct from abc and not to far away from airdate even if the title is listed out there because it can change the title near the last moment. Sabrina (talk) 13:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hello, the is your second warning. Don't created a page until verifiable information is available. Stop add category that television in them. I have been information you like copyright here and over at wikipedia. we had policy here to and keep it up you might be ban from this wiki. Christy32 (talk) 00:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Are trolling? What I seen and heard here isn't good. You can't just come do what you want here. It not like a personal website or group. There are policy at all wikia site including this one. You don't seem to respect another user here. There was problem in the past year and we hope not have anymore trouble or problem. Wanderer23 (talk) 00:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I warn you about putting category that not unnecessary need with television them. stop. Christy32 (talk) 02:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :hey Christy, what should we do about this person, they keep adding unnecessary categories to the wiki, thanks Daboss (talk) 19:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::JP, I think this person will continue doing. After warn I gave and other user, the person keep doing it without contact one of us after warning. I would pay close attention to this person if the repeat doing something as unnecessary categories or pages. I would say ban for awhile. Christy32 (talk) 21:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I would like to say that I am sorry for my edits. I was not attempting to spam the site, but trying to help improve. I can promise you that I will no longer make an edit without a reliable source. Again, I am sorry for any nuisance I have caused. AlexKnightNZ (talk) 03:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) References As your question about castletv.net being used as a verifiable source? no because it fan site and you don't known where the information may change. I, for one had to reminder or correct them of some errors. Christy32 (talk) 17:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Informatin & Picture I took notice you put unrelease detail plus picture here. I don't know if you known all detail not to put up until 1 week before airing of episode. Today is 2 weeks. Wanderer23 (talk) 13:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Again it's been brought to my attention again that you created a deleted page with invalid source it must be from ABC Press Release not blog site. Also about created a page with the title starting as "List of" should be category just as Lists. Christy32 (talk) 12:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Copyright again You were warn not to copyright, which did again not with all episodes plot / recaps. Please see Known Sources of Plagiarism, it has to be in your own words and not even piece of from all place that recap or review out there. So I am banning you for one week until it discuss if you should be banned long or not. Christy32 (talk) 11:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC)